Damaged not Broken
by Missymoo-one
Summary: Bella and her bro Jacob come out of a abusive home and find their place in this world. A/N Better thyan the summery, give it a try
1. Proluge

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

**Prologue**:

I never had give much thought to how screwed up my life was. I never thought I would need a dad or that a mom out all hours of the night with a different guy for every bill as they say was wrong or

neglect on her part I thought that me taking care of my little brother in our one bedroom apartments, and getting throw around when we did something wrong was normal. Oh I was so wrong and the

day they came I figured it out.


	2. Chappie 1

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

Chapter 1:

"Bella, why is my house not clean.!"

Renee my mom screamed as she walked into our small apartment at exactly 11:00, which is early for her. I automatically started picking up stuff, but it was to late she was mad I could see

it in her eyes. Now even though my mom was only 5'3 and weighed like 115 pounds I was terrified of her. She is a tough little woman and quick, she could hit you before you even see her

raise her fist. I knew I was going to get it but I also knew that this time I had an excuse.

"I'm sorry mom I was busy today, I have a final examine and then Jacob got in trouble at school so I had to go and talk to his teacher about his behavior, she wanted to know why he

refuses to talk and why he wont dress out with the other boys for gym, I told her he was a very shy kid and he is always like that, I also gave her my cell to call if she has any further

problems."

I ended my statement with that, and looked at my mom. Her eyes were intent on me then she kind of smiled and yelled

"JACOB!"

Jacob came running down the stairs yelling

"Yes Ma"

as he came down. She looked at him like a predator stalking her prey

"So Bella tells me the teacher had to talk to her about your behavior at school today" she said making a hissing sound every time she said an s.

My stomach drop I knew what was coming and I felt so bad about opening my mouth but stayed quite.

"Yes Ma, Bella did have to talk to my teacher today." Jacob cried tears falling down his cheeks he knew what was coming to.

"You Hardhead, ignorant, ungrateful, FOOL" She said getting louder and louder as she continued.

"Do you want us to move! I've been doing great here, we have been doing great here, I've Got Laurent, James, And Phil who are willing to help me with stuff and pay for the things I need

for you guys! I NEED THIS PLACE AND YOUR RUINING IT! YOU STUPID, STUPID BOY, I knew I should have gotten rid of you when I found out I was Prego, I already had this leech!

She said pointing to me." but no I had to be stupid and keep you, I will teach you to try and act normal" She finished going into the kitchen and grabbing the small paddle shaped wooden

cutting board of the wall.

"Lets get this over with I have a date in an hour" she said pointing my brother to the kitchen table.

I felt like I was going to throw up, then finally I couldn't take it anymore "WAIT MOM!" I Yelled.

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think


	3. Chappie 2

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

Chapter 2;

"WHAT BELLA!" She screamed giving me an angry glare.

I had to be quick with this I didn't want him to get in trouble. Think Bella, think! Oh I think I got it!

"Mom the teacher looked suspicious, she kept eyeing me and asking me if there was anything going on at home, she said one time when she finally got Jacob to dress out she saw a big

bruise on his back, I told her that he is quite but very mischievous so she better keep a good eye on him, that's why I think you might want to skip Jacobs punishment tonight and just send

him to bed without dinner. Plus you only have a hour till your date and I made your favorite foods!" I finished , I looked at my mom and felt a little better I knew what she was going to say

"okay little boy, go to your room your not having dinner tonight!" she said as she threw him to the stair, Jake ran up quickly.

It wasn't like he wasn't going to have dinner, once she left I would get him his food and let him shower and brush his teeth. I don't think Jake is developing like he should be he still doesn't

know how to brush his teeth right or his hair, cant tie his shoes either and he's going to be 12 in a month. I wouldn't dare tell my mother or I'd end up missing some teeth, I am going to keep

that a secret like I keep the fact that he still pees in the bed. I shook my head and left my mom to eat her cranberry ceaser salad and grilled salmon. As I walked into the bedroom I peeked

over the dividers to see what Jake was doing he was laying face down in his bed. I didn't talk to him knowing that my mom would come up and beat both of us silly. So I just pulled back the

dividers and hopped into my bed. I know what your thinking what's with the dividers. Well we only have one room in the apartment so to give us privacy my mom put up dividers hers is the

one that's by the door so that when she has male company they don't have to see us. Unfortuenally we can hear them, but this is the most privacy we have had, before we had to go in the

living room and sleep on the couch or if we were already sleep we would be woken up my moaning and grunting but you better fake being sleep or you were going to get it. While I was

thinking about old times I heard the door slam I waited 5 minutes and then went down stairs and looked around. She was gone an was probably going to stay gone for the rest of the night. I

fixed a plate for me and Jacob and placed them on the table. "food" I yelled and Jake came bolting down the stairs. We sat down and immediately started eating. We were so into our food

that we didn't hear the door open and close, nope we didn't hear mom and Phil come into the house. We didn't know the were there till mom pulled my hair knocking me out of my chair

yelling "YOU LITTLE..."

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think


	4. Chappie 3

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

Chapter 3

I didn't hear what she said next as my head slammed into the wooden floor. My vision was getting cloudy, and all I could do is watch my mom's mouth move and Jacobs tears run down his face

as I faded into the darkness….

I woke a with a pounding headache on the couch, which is weird cause usually she just leaves me on the floor. I felt someone put something cold on my forehead and heard him say "she's

waking up.!" Wait that wasn't Phil's voice, I remember Phil's voice." I heard my mom come in and she said" I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what got into me." She cried with REAL tears in her

eyes. Now I was confused, why is she crying she does this to me at least once a week. Then I looked into her eyes and saw she was still mad, she was faking. It must be this new man she

brought home, I automatically thought it was Phil I never did look at him. As if he read my mine he began to introduce himself "Hi I'm Carlisle, I was accompanying you mother this evening for

my friend James and my wife was out at a wedding shower so I had to bring my kids, then your mother said that you were at home and would love to have company, so here we are" I

looked around and saw a big bear looking boy, and then I short pixie looking girl with a big smile, I turned to my side and saw a boy with gorgeous green eyes, and beautiful bronze hair

sitting on the stairs next to Jacob. I went to talk and then the darkness crept up again the last thing I remember was my mom yelling my name.

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think


	5. Chappie 4

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

Chapter 4

I woke up again for the second time but this time it was because something was sticking me.

I opened my eyes and screamed.. The boy with the bronze hair ran over and held my arm down, that's when I realized what was sticking me, the man who introduced himself as Carlisle was

injecting me with something. "You Going to stay awake for us Bella" He said to me in a soothing voice I went to answer him when I felt my stomach jolt. I tried to get up but both Carlisle

and the boy held my down. So with all I had in me I said "Puke" My mom ran in with a trashcan and towel, I leaned into the trashcan and emptied the contents of my stomach.. I pulled

myself up and she handed me a towel. I wiped my mouth and finally said what I had been trying to say. "well, that was not how I wanted to introduced, hi I'm Bella" I said with a smile on my

face. The bear looking one started laughing loud, I mean a thundering laugh. The pixie and bronze boy just smiled at me. "Well I'm Carlisle as I said before, this is my son Edward" He pointed

to the bronze haired boy, who inclined his head at me "That little lady is my Daughter Alice" He said pointing to the pixie who did a bounce wave thingy "and last but not least my oldest son

Emmett" Said pointing to the bear-looking one who smiled at me. "Nice to meet ya'll now if you will excuse me I have to go brush my teeth and put Jacob to bed" I said fixing to get up but

the men surrounding me stopped me. "Whoa Bella, not so fast, we still have to make sure your okay" I nodded my head okay "So tell me how your head feels, are you lightheaded, queasy or

hurting in anyway?" He asked looking at me. "No I was but not anymore" "Is anything else hurting you?" He asked, and now that he asked that my rib a little under my breast hurt and by

back, but its been hurting before that. "Um my rib and my back" I said blushing. "Okay, do you mind if I take a look." "No sir." He lifted my shirt up gently and stopped just above my bra. The

others in the room were looking away everyone but my mom. Carlisle gasped which got everyone's attention, then Edward fallowed " I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting a break, Bella it seems

you broke you rib" He started poking at it gently but it still hurt, I hissed in pain. "I will tape it up after I look at your back, but first lets go ahead and take off this shirt" I nodded my head

and my mom came and finished taking off my shirt " Okay Bella can you turn around for me" I was about to when I remember the scars. "Umm Never mind my back doesn't hurt anymore." I

lied, I'm not a very good liar. "Its okay Bella there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Carlisle said. "NO!" I said with a little more base in my voice. "Come on Bella we want to help you" Carlisle said pleading with me. I shook my head. So Carlisle looked at my mom and the

thing he said next surprised me. "Renee do you give us permission to make sure Bella is healthy by any means necessary?" My mom looked at me then him "Do whatever you want." She said

"Mom why would you say that, Trust me you do not mean that tell him NO." I Said Screaming the last part, she just shook her head and took Jacob Upstairs. Alice and Emmett walked into

the kitchen shaking there heads. I started crying when Carlisle said "Bella we want to help you now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said slowly I just folded my arms and

didn't move "Are you always this stubborn, just turn over" Edward said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I just shook my head and stayed in the same spot. "Okay if that's how

this is going to go then so be it." Edward said. Before I could even protest they had me on my stomach. I heard Edward gasp and I knew it was to late they saw them.

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think


	6. Chappie 5

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

Chapter 5

I Started crying I didn't know what else to do. "Bella how did this happen" Edward said. I was fixing to make up a story but my mom came bolting down the stairs. "I have there stuff packed."

she said with tears in her eyes. "I did that to her, I hurt my baby like that and I'm so sorry, Bella you deserve better I'm so sorry baby, I know you don't owe me anything but please take care

of your little brother, you to stick together and tell him I love him and decided I need to get better I didn't leave because of ya'll, I don't deserve you or him, give him this." she said handing

me an envelope "and kiss him for me, he's asleep right now." she said in a low voice, she was fixing to break down I know it, but she sucked it up "Carlisle my friend Phil is fixing to come and

pick me, he messed with Bella in an adult way and I knew about it but I need the money I'm so sorry Bella, Carlisle can you make sure she gets help, get her a good shrink she'll need it." she

said with a small smile "Their dad's name is Charlie Swan he.." she was cut off by Carlisle saying "lives in Forks, Washington, he's the police Chief, we live there, he's a really nice guy."

Carlisle said "Yeah tell him I said that even after all these years I still love him and to take good care of my baby's" There was honking outside "Oh and before I forget when Jacob wakes up

he will need to be changed because he pee's in the bed and make sure someone brushes his hair and watches him brush his teeth because he cant do it right, he puts his clothes on

backwards too and when ya'll leave bring the yellow blanket or he will have a melt down." And with that she walked out the door, I went to get up and go after her but someone grabbed me

so I began screaming "MOM DON'T LEAVE, WE NEED YOU! MOM COME BACK PLEASE!" I tried to struggle against the hands but I couldn't I felt the needle go into my arm and felt as the

darkness tried to pull me under but with my last bit of energy I said "I LOVE YOU MOM" and with that I let the darkness take me under.

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think


	7. Chappie 6

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

Chapter 6

Beep, beep, beep, beep

That annoying noise was driving me crazy so I when to hit whatever it was that was doing it so I could get some sleep. I lifted my arm and realized something was on it I went to pull at it

but a hand stopped me. "No, lets not do that." Said Edward in my favorite voice. I opened my eyes and saw he was sitting in a chair by my bed." where is Jacob and where am I ." I said my

voice sounded so weird "Well Jacob is in the other room the doctor is looking over him to see if he is okay the she will come see you to see if everything is okay, and this my friend" He said

lifting his arms up like the people on the movies showing their houses "is Forks, Washington Local Hospital, the doctors are very good, but I have to say that my dad is one" he said with a

huge grin on my face. "Oh um.." I didn't get to finish my sentence cause there was a knock on the door. "come in" Edward said quickly, A short curvy woman entered with a big smile one her

face. "Hi I'm Dr. Black and I'll be your doctor for the duration of your visit , Carlisle thought you would be more comfortable with a woman." I smiled and said hi quietly. "Okay so lets get

started, Mr. Cullen would you step out while I examine her." without another word Edward stepped out. "Okay Bella can you take your gown of for me?" she said more that asked I was fixing

to say no, when a there was another knock on the door, The doctor opened the door and in walked Alice and a woman who I guess was her mother. "Miss. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, to what do I

owe this visit." My doctor said "Well Edward thought Bella would need someone else with her, and that she was going to fight you the whole time so here we are." Alice said with a little more

enthusiasm than necessary. "Um is it okay if they stay in here with us?" the doctor asked "I don't care I'm not taking my gown off anyway" I replied, The doctor looked at me surprised.

"don't worry we are all ladies here " Alice said, looking at me. "I Don't care I'm not taking this off" I practically yelled pulling at my gown. Alice's mom hadn't said anything the whole time but

she finally did say something "listen Bella, we are trying to help you so I suggest you do as the doctor ask or you will not like what happens next." she said looking me straight in the eye, I

was fixing to protest but one look in her eye I decided against it and took of the gown. "good girl, by the way I'm Esme, Alice's mom, and I didn't mean to be rude but I really want to help

you okay." I nodded, I could tell she was being honest and smiled at her. The doctor started poking at my ribs and I shivered after all I was on the bed in nothing but a bra and panties. I

had a sports bra on so guess she couldn't see what she need to cause she whispered. "I'm going to cut you out of this bra okay your doing good" I nodded and closed my eyes, I felt my bra

being removed and she taped my ribs up and got a sheet to cover me and roll me on my side with Esme's help. "Lots of scaring Bella and your back is bruised but nothing is broken okay. I

said yes and rolled back on my back. Then she pulled out two little padded metal things at the ended of the bed and Esme rolled a cart over with a big metal thingy and a huge cotton swap

little thingy and a bunch of other stuff. "Bella I want you toy slide down here and take of your panties okay." I nodded again and did as I was told. She grabbed my feet and put them in the

metal thingies. She pushed them apart so that my legs were spread and said "Bella I'm going to do the internal pelvic exam now okay." I took a deep breath as she started.

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think


	8. Chappie 7

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.**

Chapter 7

(If you're a woman you know what happen if you're a dude than fill in the blanks I'm not going into it)

After the exam was over, I blushed like crazy, I promise you I will be permently this color. The doctor said I had tearing and that it was clear that I had been raped but no DNA evidence. She

said she was going to file the paperwork and left the room. I was cover in just a sheet and was looking around for my gown when Alice who I didn't see leave came bolting in with a bag. "I got

you some clothes Bella" she yelled "oh, okay thanks, but you didn't have to." she rolled her eyes at me and helped me get dressed. I ended up in some striped pajama pants and a black

matching cami. I got back in the bed and there was a knock on the door. "come in Alice yelled. And in entered Edward and Jacob, Jake ran up to me and hugged me, we didn't ay anything

he just laid next to me and fell asleep. It was quite for a while then the was another knock on the door my moth fell opened when I realized who it was.

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think


	9. Chippie 8

**A/N this is a random story that i just wrote and wanted to share.?/ Special thanks to Little angel of Love (who's review is the best review so far out of all my stories, very funny!), **

**Brittany 1989, Outcast-angel109, and Fondle-me -Elmo( Love the name)**

Chapter 8

I know i never met him before but some how just looking at him i knew who he was.

He looked at me and my eyes and hair.

"There is no dening your my kid." He said with a smile

The truth is there was no dening it, i looked just like him just a girl version.

I was speechless, there are were no words to descibe how i felt at the moment so i just broke down and cried. All this time i thought my dad was dead thats what Renee said when i asked about him.

Now he is standing in the room and i cant find anywords to say to him.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Jacob asked yawning

I didnt have to say anything he looked are Charlie and said "Oh"

"Well you must be our Dad?" Jacob said trying to make his voice sound tough

Charlie nodded his head.

"Well its nice to meet you, Im Jacob Swan, your son."

Charlie just laughed and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie Swan your father."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, afterall I thought you were dead." Jacob said with a smile

Charlie smile but i could see it didnt reach his eyes.

" I got a question Charlie, or mom burned you once and ran off prego with bella why did you let her burn you again."

Charlie got red and you could see he was trying to think of somthing to say so he said " I'll tell you when you get older kid."

"Why Not now, we know about sex already, we heard and even saw before mom got the dividers, her doing it."he replied honestly puzzled by why Charlie didnt want to tell him, mom was never one to hide that kind of deed to herself.

I on the other hand felt like i was going to die, Jacob just didnt know when to shut up, and Charlie looked like he was going to pass out.

Then he surprised us all when he said "Well this is my town here and if you keep asking all these questions im gonna arrest you." Hesaid pulling out his handcuffs and laughing

Jacob just started laughing, but i could tell he was getting over what Jacob just said.

* * *

A/N REview tell me what you think *DONT OWN NOTHING*


	10. Chappie 9

BELLA"S POV

_I had spent a week in a half, of my new life in the hospital. At times it was great but there were also the times when the doctors would ask way to many questions and I would burst into tears. Either way I was _

_glad I'm getting out of this place and excited for the future. We found out that Jacob was legally considered MR(Mentally Retarded), high functioning but still mentally incapable of doing the stuff normal kids his age _

_do. My dad, (I know its weird saying that, anyways back to it,) He got a nanny for Jacob, that is specialized for kids with special needs, she's moving in with us from Seattle. The funny thing is that we live right next _

_to the Cullen's. Esme has become like a second mom to me, both the hold your hand and hugs and the "Bella your going to do this or else." Its really cool though. The biggest change in my life would have to be _

_Edward, who's walking in my room as we speak._

I closed my journal and looked up.

"Hey Beautiful, you excited about today.?" He whispered sitting on the edge of the bed,.

I was about to answer but Carlisle walked in.

* * *

A/N Okay look, I know i haven't updated in a while but I'm a very busy high school girl and that's all i can say, new school year, family vacations, hanging out wit friends, just didn't have the time, i know this chappie is short but there will be more very very soon.


End file.
